djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Veerthorne
'Early Life' Sarah was the youngest of three children and lived with a divorced mother. She has been a fan of wrestling since she was a little kid, but was also interested in playing music like her older brother. After she graduated high school when she was 18, she played bass guitar in her friend Christa's band. But after a year of being in the band, Sarah left to persue a career in wrestling (her and Christa are still friends). 'Wrestling Career' After Sarah left her band in 2003, she immediatley began to train for wrestling. She trained for seven months before getting hired by WWE, her ring name being Sarah Veers. However during her career with WWE, she was hardly ever used. She wrestled matches here and there, had a short run (and I mean short run) with the Women's championship, and even had rivalries with Lita and Trish Stratus. But all of those were short lived and Sarah was mostly just a valet. She valeted for Batista and Randy Orton when they were in Evolution, and also valeted for Chris Jericho in 2008. During that same time, she valeted CM Punk in ECW and even had a storyline relationship with him. She did little to almost no wrestling while she was with WWE. But finally in July of 2011, Sarah had enough of her talents going to waste and wanted her release from the company. Vince gave it to her and she was out (there were rumors that Vince was going to fire her anyway). Another reason Sarah left was because Vince was always pressuring her on taking out the purple highlights in her hair and cutting it, but she always refused to do it. Sarah spent the next few months in more wrestling training until she got hired by Dixie Carter and Sting from Impact Wrestling on November 2011. She debuted on the November 17th episode of Impact. After being able to defeat Madison Rayne fairly the week after, Sarah earned a Knockout's title shot at Final Resolution. At Final Resolution, she was successful at defeating Gail Kim for the title. Then at Genesis a few weeks later, she and her best friend Christa Sullivan became the new Knockouts Tag Team champions when defeating Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. She was also asked to go out on a date with Kazarian. On the January 12th episode of Impact, she defeated Winter for the first time in a non title match. Sarah and Christa accomapanied newcomer Amy Hardy to the ring on February 2nd. On February 9th, she defeated Mickie James in a warm up match before Against All Odds. At Against All Odds, she defeated Tara to keep her title. On the 23rd, she and Christa went with Amy Hardy to the ring with her match against Gail Kim. On March 1st, they once again went out with Amy with her match against Madison. On the March 8th episode, Sarah and Christa successfully defended their Knockouts Tag Team titles against Gail and Madison (with the help of Eric Young and ODB). At Victory Road, she defeated Madison Rayne to keep her Knockout's title. On the April 12th episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defeated Mickie James and Velvet Sky in a non-title tag team match. At Lockdown, Sarah defeated Velvet Sky to retain the Knockouts title and she also was successful at retaining the Knockouts tag team titles against Sarita and Rosita. At the April 19th episode, Sarah, Christa, and Amy Hardy defeated Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita in a 3-on-4 Handicap match. There were also clues of a possible stable between the three girls. On May 3rd, Sarah teamed up with Amy to defeat Gail Kim and Madison. That's also when they let everyone know about their new stable, The Extremetourage. During the May 10th episode, Sarah and Christa ran down to the ring and helped Amy after she was attacked by Gail Kim after her match. At Sacrifice, Sarah defeated Brooke Tessmacher to retain her Knockouts title. On May 17th, Sarah defended her title in a triple threat match against Brooke and Gail and won. On May 24th, she was in a backstage segment helping Gut Check segment wrestler Maddie after a beatdown on another Gut Check segment wrestler Fayne. At Slammiversary, Sarah retained her Knockouts title against Gail Kim after Gail tapped out of the Sharpshooter. On June 14th, Sarah defeated Madison Rayne in a quick match with Maddie in her corner. On June 21st, Sarah defended her Knockouts title against Mickie James and retained. At the July 5th show, Sarah and Christa with Amy in their corner retained their Knockouts tag team belts against Gail Kim and Madison again. At Destination X, Sarah went out during the Last Man Standing match and helped AJ Styles get the win after she pushed Christopher Daniels, knocking her (offscreen) boyfriend Kazarian out in the process. After the match however, she went to the knocked out Kazarian and tugged on his earlobe. On July 12th, Sarah went out with AJ when he tried to explain the problem between him and Claire Lynch to Daniels and Kazarian. When Claire said that AJ was the father of her baby, Sarah slapped her and Daniels, but pinched Kazarian's cheek before getting out of the ring. Later that night, she defended her Knockouts title against Gail Kim and won. On the July 19th show, Sarah, along with Harmony Daniels, went out with AJ when Ken Anderson called him out. After the match, they were in the segment with Claire revealing the proof that he was the father of her baby and also helped Katie Borden-Jones to the back after she nearly murdered Claire. On the 1000th episode of WWE Raw, Sarah and the rest of the Extremetourage made an appearance, with Sarah going by her WWE ring name Sarah Veers. She was first involved in a segment with Layla, Samantha Martin, and Brooke Warner. Brooke called Sarah insane, and Sarah didn't take it too well. Later that night during the wedding of Daniel Bryan and Brooke, Sarah interrupted first followed by Chelsea Benoit and the rest of Extremetourage and Generation Barrage and beat Brooke and Bryan down. On July 26th, Sarah teamed up with Tara to face Madison Rayne and Gail Kim. With Gwen Bischoff as special referee, Sarah made Madison tap out of the Sharpshooter and ended the match in under a minute. Later that night when Sarah and Harmony accompanied AJ to the ring, she was nearly attacked by Aces and Eights until Harmony pushed her out of the way and got attacked instead. On the July 30th edition of Raw, Sarah appeared via Tout and accepted Brooke Warner's challenge to face her at Summerslam. On the August 2nd episode of Impact, Sarah (with Christa and Amy in her corner) faced off against Liliana Smedley and won. Before her match however, Brooke came out from the crowd and attacked her, but was stopped by Christa and Amy and was escorted out by security. Later that night Sarah along with Harmony, Katie, and Gwen crashed the baby shower being thrown for Claire. Before the girls left the ring, Sarah kissed Kazarian. On August 9th, she walked out after Daniels and Kazarian retained their tag team titles and got their attention for a bit before walking to the back. Later that night, she accompanied Harmony to the ring with her match against AJ. At Hardcore Justice during the TV title match with Curtis Sullivan and Kazarian, Sarah walked out and got Kazarian's attention long enough for Curtis to retain his title. After the match, she went into the ring and stared at Kazarian before he went to the back. Later, she faced Eliza LoMonaco for the Knockouts championship and retained her title. On the August 16th episode of Impact, Sarah went out with AJ during his match with Daniels. When Kazarian went out and tried to get Daniels to win, Sarah pulled him away and kissed Kazarian so Daniels could get distracted and AJ could get the win. On the August 17th edition of Smackdown, Sarah first appeared by attacking Brooke from the barricade and onto the floor. Then later that night, she accompanied Chelsea Benoit to the ring with her match against Lira Santiago. At Summerslam, Sarah defeated Brooke after she tapped in the Sharpshooter. After the match, she hit Brooke with the Crucifix Powerbomb and told Brooke to never disrespect her again. On the August 23rd episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defended their tag team titles against Eliza and Lakeisha Davis and retained. On September 6th, Sarah and Amy along with Lindsay Hennig (who was cleared for the show) accompanied Christa to the ring with her match against Gail Kim. At No Surrender, Sarah defended her Knockouts title against Christa and retained. After that, she and Christa retained their Knockouts tag team titles against Britney Gerdelman and Brianna Gerdelman. After the match, both teams were attacked by two Knockouts from the Aces and Eights, but Katie came out for the save. On the September 20th edition of Impact, Sarah went out with AJ and Kurt Angle for their #1 contender's match for the tag team titles against Hernandez and Chavo Guerrero. When Kazarian and Daniels ran into the ring to stop the match, Sarah tried to stop them, but was held back by Kazarian. On September 27th, Sarah and the rest of the Extremetourage were Lumberjills in the 3-on-1 Handicap match with Tara going against Miss Tessmacher, Maddie, and Katie. On October 4th, Sarah along with AJ went out with Kurt during his match against Chavo. At Bound For Glory, Sarah defended both of her titles. First her and Christa defended the Knockouts tag team titles against Maddie and Katie and lost them after Daniels and Kazarian distracted Sarah. After the match, she was shown backstage telling them to watch their backs. During the World Tag Team match, she ran out and pushed Daniels off the turnbuckle just as he was about to do a BME, having Chavo and Hernandez get the win. She then retained her Knockouts championship against Ally Copeland. On the October 18th edition of Impact, Sarah announced that she was vacating the Knockouts championship due to pregnancy and was also taking time out of the ring and would not be wrestling until either June or July. She also announced that Katie and Maddie were the newest members of Extremetourage. On October 25th, Sarah was approached by Chavo and Hernandez backstage and they asked her if she'd like to valet for them. She told them she'd think about it before walking off. On November 1st, she went ahead and sided with Chavo and Hernandez. At Turning Point, she accompanied Chavo and Hernandez to the ring during their World tag team title match. At the end of the match, she kissed Kazarian again while Daniels got pinned. On the special Thanksgiving episode of Impact on November 22nd, Sarah revealed she was siding with AJ again when Kazarian called him out. She distracted Kazarian by getting on the apron and kissing him, causing AJ to hit him with a Pele Kick for the win. On November 29th, Sarah appeared in a segment with AJ and James Storm telling James to give AJ some time to feel better. She then was at ringside with them during their tag team match against Daniels and Kazarian. Before the match, Kazarian told AJ to watch out for Sarah because she's not on the same page as him and it'll only be a matter of time before she turns on him. After the match, Sarah appeared in another segment with AJ, assuring that she has his back. As she was giving him a hug, Daniels and Kazarian were seen looking into the room and smiling. On December 6th, Sarah appeared with AJ when Daniels called him out at the beginning of the show. Later she was seen in a backstage segment with Daniels and Kazarian, saying they had a "proposition" for her before she was taken into their locker room. Before the six man tag match, another segment showed her being told by AJ to stay backstage, with her not looking too happy. At Final Resolution, after being told by AJ to stay in the back again, Sarah hinted a heel turn when she gave him an evil glare behind his back as he walked away. During the AJ/Daniels match, Kazarian pulled Sarah out with him and that caused AJ to get distracted, having Daniels get the win. After the match, Sarah turned heel for the first time in her career after she hit AJ with a steel chair. She then had a small make out session with Kazarian in the middle of the ring before the three headed to the back. On the December 10, 2012 edition of Raw, Sarah was the special guest referee (still face) in the Chelsea/AJ Lee versus Vickie/Brooke match. After the match it was revealed that Sarah would be the special guest referee for the Ladder match at TLC. Later at TLC after the Big Show/Sheamus match Sarah and Chelsea ran to the ring and checked on Sheamus then they used the giant steel chair on Big Show. On the December 20th edition of Impact, Sarah went out at the beginning of the show and said she was tired of AJ complaining, she only used the Extremetourage, and Kazarian was the father of her baby. She later appeared in a segment where Katie appeared to be there but really wasn't. Later that night, she went out with Kazarian for Daniels's surprise, but in the end she got choked by Katie until Daniels saved her. On December 27th, Sarah went out with Kazarian when the two dressed as AJ and Katie to mock them. After Bad Influence's match with Chavo and Hernandez, Sarah was attacked by Katie again. On January 3rd, Sarah along with Daniels went out with Kazarian with his match against James. Later that night, she revealed Chelsea as her enforcer or her bodyguard to protect her. At Genesis, Sarah was the special guest referee for the Katie/Chelsea match which Chelsea won. Later she along with Kazarian and Chelsea were at ringside when Daniels won against James. On Raw's 20th Anniversary, Sarah went out with Sheamus during his match against 3MB. On January 17th, Sarah went out with Kazarian and Daniels for their tag match with James and Jeff. She was later seen in segments with Brooke Hogan and Katie. On January 24th, Sarah was at ringside during the Daniels vs. Jeff Hardy match. On January 31st, Sarah once again went out with Bad Influence during a segment at the beginning of the show. During these last few months, Sarah has been going out with Bad Influence everytime they went out. On the July 4th episode of Impact, Sarah made a hint that she was returning to the ring after she attacked new Knockout Camellia Lopez after she recieved her contract after her Gut Check. The next week after Camellia's debut match with Tara, Sarah attacked her once again. At WWE Money In The Bank, Sarah revealed herself as the Diva behind the mask that has been attacking AJ Lee since she broke Kaitlyn's heart. She attacked AJ after her match and then said she'd meet her at Summerslam. Since her appearance at Summerslam, Sarah has been wrestling and valeting for Bad Influence in Impact while also working part time as Chelsea's bodyguard in WWE. On May 2014, despite her love for the company, Sarah departed from Impact with her husband and is now giving WWE a second chance, now working there full time. She hasn't made her WWE return yet, but she's currently managing The Addiction down in Ring of Honor until she does make her return. 'Personal Life' Sarah is the youngest child of three. At birth she was diagnosed with Cerebal Palsy, but was able to overcome it and make people think she doesn't have it. She has dated, but only a few times and is straightedge. Since April due to a fight, Sarah and her older sister Stephanie have not been speaking. At the beginning of October however, the two have patched things up and are now speaking again. As of the night after Genesis 2012, Sarah is in a relationship with Kazarian. On November 30th, 2012, her 28th birthday, Sarah announced on her Twitter that she and Kazarian are engaged. They plan to get married after the baby is born in June or July. On October 18th during Impact and also announced it on Twitter after the show, Sarah announced she was pregnant with her first child and its expected birth would be around June or July. On June 7th, 2013 at 2:05 AM in Atlanta, Georgia, Sarah gave birth to Alexander Brandon Gerdelman. On July 21st, Sarah and Kazarian got married. Siblings: Stephanie Veerthorne (Sister), Tyler Veerthorne (Brother) Children: Alexander Gerdelman (Son) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Sarah Veers (in WWE) *Sarah Veerthorne (in TNA) *The Bad Influence Bad Girl (Being apart of Bad Influence; in TNA) *The Addiction Bad Girl (Being apart of The Addiction; in ROH) 'Finishers' Solo *Crucifix Powerbomb *Sharpshooter *Anaconda Vise Tag Team *Poetry In Motion (Irish Whip then gets down on all fours (Christa) Leg Lariat (Sarah) combination) *Metalheadache (Double Bulldog with Christa) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Sarah and Christa (TNA) *The Extremetourage (April 19th, 2012 - Final Resolution 2012; TNA) *Bad Influence (Final Resolution 2012 - May 2014; TNA) *The Addiction/Knights of the Rising Dawn (Present; ROH) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Batista (during Evolution) *Randy Orton (during Evolution) *Chris Jericho (until 2009) *CM Punk (until 2010) *Amy Hardy *AJ Styles *Chelsea Benoit (August 17th edition of Smackdown only and darning her Impact Run) *Hernandez (Turning Point 2012 only) *Chavo Guerrero (Turning Point 2012 only) *Kazarian *Christopher Daniels *Sheamus (Raw 20th Anniversary only) 'Title Reigns' *1 Time WWE Women's Champion *1 Time Knockout Champion *1 Time Knockout Tag Team Champion 'Entrance Music' *Holier Than Thou by Metallica (WWE theme 2003-2005, then until she left in 2011) *Guarded by Disturbed (WWE theme 2006-2010) *Drivel by The Union Underground (TNA Face Theme) *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Extremetourage Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Extremetourage Theme 2) *The Bitter End by Stone Sour (Extremetourage Theme 3) *I Am I Am (Remix) by Dale Oliver (Used when going out with AJ) *Get Ready to Fly by GRITS (2nd Theme used when going out with AJ) *You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing by Halestorm (TNA Heel Theme) *Devious by Dale Oliver (TNA; Used when managing Bad Influence) *Get Yourself Addicted by Vex Temper (ROH; Used when managing The Addiction/KRD) 'Twitter' Sarah's Twitter account is @SarahVeerthorne13. She hardly uses it, but when she does she talks to her friends and family. She also puts up random pictures of her and Christa. 'Gallery' Sarah's Christmas Dress.jpg|Sarah's holliday dress from the 12-20-12 episode of Impact Sarah's Dress from Genesis.jpg|Sarah's Dress from Genesis Sarah's Dress from the Brooke-Bully Wedding.jpg|Sarah's Dress from the Brooke-Bully Wedding Sarah's Jacket Copy.png|Sarah's Jacket she wears once in a while during her heel run Sarah's Dress from the 2-28-13 Impact.jpg|Sarah's Dress from the 2-28-13 Impact Sarah's Dress from the 3-7-13 Impact.jpg|Sarah's Dress from the 3-7-13 Impact Sarah's Outfit from Lockdown.jpg|Sarah's Outfit from Lockdown Sarah's Outfit from the 3-21-13 Impact.jpg|Sarah's Outfit from the 3-21-13 Impact Category:Wrestling OC's